


New World

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Lucifer sings Disney. [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Disney, F/M, Italiano | Italian, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Please note the sing is the only thing in Italian not the rest of the story.





	New World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edge_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/gifts).



Lucifer sat watching Chloe as she thought about it. "I am offering you forever Chloe with me."

Chloe opened her mouth to speak as she looked down at her plate. She stared at her meaty lasagna as she listened to Lucifer talk. He was offering her forever with him and it kind of scared her. She looked up sharply when she saw Lucifer get up and walk towards the piano.

Lucifer leaned down and whispered into the owner's ear. "Va bene se uso il piano. Sto chiedendo alla mia ragazza di trascorrere l'eternità con me?"

The owner nodded his head and smiled back at him. "Si."

Lucifer smiled as he walked over to the piano. "Questa canzone è per il cuore, amore mio Chloe Decker. Ti amo." He said as he started to play and sing this song. "Ora vieni con me  
Verso un mondo d'incanto, principessa  
è tanto che il tuo cuore aspetta un sì  
Quello che scoprirai è davvero importante  
Il tappeto volante ci accompagna proprio lì  
Il mondo è tuo  
Con quelle stelle puoi giocar  
Nessuno ti dirà, che non si fa, è un mondo tuo, per sempre  
Jasmin:  
Il mondo è mio...  
è sorprendente accanto a te  
Se salgo fin lassù  
Poi guardo in giù  
Che dolce sensazione nasce in me  
Aladdin:  
C'è una sensazione dolce in te  
Jasmin: O  
Gni cosa che ho  
Anche quella più bella  
No non vale la stella che tra poco toccherò  
Il mondo è mio  
Aladdin:  
Apri gli occhi e vedrai  
Jasmin:  
Fra mille diamanti correrò  
Aladdin:  
La tua notte più bella  
Jasmin:  
Con un po' di follia  
E di magia nelle comete volerò  
Aladdin:  
Il mondo è tuo la nostra favola sarà  
Jasmin:  
Corpo celeste sarò ma se questo è un bel sogno  
Jasmin+ Aladdin:  
Non tornerò mai più, mai più laggiù, è un mondo che appartiene a noi  
Aladdin:  
Soltanto a noi  
Jasmin:  
Per me e per te  
Aladdin:  
Ci aiuterà  
Jasmin:  
Non svanirà  
Aladdin:  
Solo per noi  
Jasmin:  
Solo per noi  
Jasmin+ Aladdin:  
Per te e per me..." Lucifer stood as he heard clapping and got up and walked back to Chloe as he sat back down across from her. "Well?"

"First one did you ask the owner?" Chloe asked as they went back to there food.

"I asked if I could borrow his piano so I could sing to you. As I am asking you to spend forever with me after all." He said truthfully.

"And?" Chloe asked as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Before I started singing I said This song is for my heart, my love Chloe Decker. I love you." Lucifer answered her. "Anything else I am still waiting for my answer Chloe."

Chloe smiled softly. "What was the song Lucifer?"

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "A whole new world from the movie Aladdin." He said simply. "I was watching it earlier with Trixie while we waited for you to finish getting ready for our date."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Okay then."

Lucifer looked up at her funny. "Okay, what?"

"Okay, I will go through the handfasting with you Lucifer. I will bind my mortal sound with yours." She said simply. "I will still mortal will I not?"

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "No, you will become immortal like me. And my powers may or may not start working on you after the fact. I am not really sure on that matter though. No way I can really test it as my powers even work on all my brother's and sisters." He said with a shrug as he looked at her. "Is that okay?"

"As long as you don't ask me around the holidays what I got you I think that it's fine." She said trying to sound stern.

Lucifer chuckled softly as he leaned over the table and kissed her deeply on her lips. "Ami amora." He whispered softly against her lips before he pulled back.

Chloe looked at him confused. "What was that?"

Lucifer just gave her a wicked grin. "I'm sure you can figure it out, Chloe." He winked at her. As he went back to his own food chuckling when he felt Chloe kick him under the table.

A child's voice piped up behind Chloe. "He said he loves you." She said with a giggle as neither one of them looked at her as her eyes flashed red briefly before she turned and went back to her dinner with her mommy and daddy.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> The song is called Whole new world and it's from the movie Aladdin. Its sung in there by Jasmine and Aladdin.


End file.
